1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to modular pipe cleaning apparatuses particularly useful for sewage lines enabling non-disruptive cleaning and relining preparation, and systems and methods for their use.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
The sewage cleaning art is replete with devices, either towed or self-propelled, for cleaning the interior of sewer pipes. Such cleaning is periodically necessary to remove accumulated sludge and sediment. Further, sewer pipe cleaning forestalls the corrosion of concrete sewer pipes by removing the hydrogen sulfide reactant in the formation of sulfuric acid, which actively attacks such concrete pipes.
One means of preventing further corrosive attack of concrete pipes is the installation of polyethylene slip liners within the pipes. These liners resist sulfuric acid corrosion and can extend the active life of the sewer pipe an estimated one hundred to one hundred fifty years.
Prior to installation of slip liners, the sewer line must be thoroughly cleaned. All sludge and sediment must be removed from the pipe channel itself. Further, and of more concern, deleterious scale deposits built up upon the brittle concrete pipes themselves must be removed without damage to such pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,921 to Peters, entitled Method of Cleaning Flues, discloses a method of cleaning flues comprising power driven flexible brushes and chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,278, to Stanley, entitled Pipe Cleaning Apparatus, teaches a self-propelled pipe cleaning apparatus comprising a power driven rotatable head supported by idler wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,921, to Weber, et al., entitled Cleaning Device for the Internal Peripheral Surfaces of Pipelines or Hollow Cylindrical Vessels, Especially for Manipulators for the Interior of Pipes, teaches a pipeline cleaning apparatus comprising several "heads" connected by universal joints.
French Patent FR 667,610 ; and German Patent DT 314,059 also appear to disclose pipeline cleaning devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,192, to Truman, entitled Bucket for Sewer Cleaning, discloses a clam shell type bucket for removing limited amounts of sediment and sludge by being dragged through a sewer line. U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,556, to Van der Lans, entitled Self-Propelled Sewer Pipe Cleaning Apparatus, teaches a self-propelled sewer cleaning apparatus having a retractable flap for cleaning the bottom of the pipe channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,437, to French, entitled Pipe Cleaning Apparatus, discloses self-propelled pipe bore cleaning apparatus having hydraulic jacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,449, to Marich, et al., entitled Internal Sewage Line Stub Cutting Tool Having Automatic Bit Adjustment, discloses a towed device for cutting stub pipes in a sewer line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,115, to Smith, entitled Sewer Cleaning Device, teaches a sewer cleaning device which is periodically hydraulically locked in position in a sewer line to cut away obstructions.
The present invention provides several embodiments of sewer cleaning modules. The preferred embodiment provides a sewer cleaning module designed to dredge heavy compacted sewer sludge. An alternative embodiment primarily provides scale deposit removal.